Speak Now
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since childhood and Bella has always loved him. But when Edward meets Tanya in College, Bella's world starts to fall apart. Now on their wedding day, will Bella reveal her feelings and Tanya's dark secrets? 3 parts
1. Chapter 1

****

**Anyone else heard Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now"? Well, it has inspired this one shot. I wrote this within an hour or two, it was a storyline that came into my head and i had to write it straight away. So, i did. And here it is!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Characters are ALL HUMAN. And Stephenie Meyer of course owns everything. :)**

**

* * *

**

My palms were sweating, my breathing was coming in short sallow gasps as I sat there, looking around me with wide eyes as my world crumbled around me.

Colored fabric floated through the room as people made their way to their seats. I sat in mine, almost glued to it, my hair was pinned up, a blue dress that travelled to my knees and hugged my waist was forced on me by Alice and my make-up had been done by Rose. Although none of it mattered. Edward wouldn't notice me. Not today.

I glanced down at my hands, holding the tiny booklet and reading the front words slowly. My mind didn't have the wiliness to read the sentence properly, only to pick out certain words.

_Wedding._

_Edward Cullen._

_Tanya Denali._

I took another breath, looking up again as guests filed into the long room. Something caught my eye and I saw Alice, standing by the door of the room Edward was in. She watched the guests with hard eyes, or rather, Tanya's family. The Cullen's disliked the Denali's...And that was putting it lightly.

I'd known the Cullen's since I was a child. I was the same age as Edward and we grew up as best friends...And I'd been in love with him most of my life.

I looked down again, taking another breath and turning the booklet over so I didn't have to read the writing. My head was already filled with memories and seeing her name would not help matters.

Edward and I went to medical school together, we'd moved away from home, we only knew each other...We'd gotten closer. I suspected all my dreams would come true. Edward would fall for me.

But within our first week of College, he met Tanya.

We sat one morning, talking about the night before and Edward's not-so-soberness, when someone sat down in the seat beside him, and he turned as she dropped her bag on his foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She looked at him and smiled slightly, "I didn't mean to."

He shook his head, "It's fine. Don't worry." Always the perfect gentleman.

She smiled again, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, removing her bag from his foot and then offering her hand, "I'm Tanya."

He shook her hand, "Edward. Nice to meet you."

She smiled again, "You too."

For the rest of the lecture they talked. And I was ignored.

At the end of the lecture, Edward turned towards me, his eyes wide as if only realising my presence.

I looked back at him and his eyes returned to their normal size as he smiled at me, "Lunch?"

I nodded and we both left together as Tanya headed out with her own friends. But soon enough that changed. Edward changed. We changed.

Tanya and Edward started dating. He took her home to meet his family over the Christmas break, and everything seemed perfect for them. And to be perfectly honest, I was happy for Edward, because he was happy.

But after the break everything changed again. Tanya became obsessive, Edward couldn't talk to anyone, he couldn't talk to _me_, if he called his family she thought he was cheating on her. Edward wasn't happy anymore. And I wanted to change that. But Tanya hated me and I couldn't get anywhere near him.

But if Edward couldn't do anything without her consent that didn't mean she couldn't. I caught her, with another guy.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, feeling the tears threaten to spill over the rims of my eyes and I looked up again, seeing the room almost packed now.

I met eyes with Alice again and she stared at me, her eyes burning into mine.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him back then and I couldn't do it now. Alice had been pestering me to, but I couldn't break his heart.

I knew he wasn't happy but he "loved" Tanya, although the Cullen's begged to differ.

"He loves you Bella! Why can't you see it?" Alice and Rose had almost shouted one day.

I didn't see it because it wasn't there. No matter how much he "stared when I wasn't looking" or "smiled when I blushed" or "reached to save me when I fell" Edward Cullen did NOT love Bella Swan.

"Bella!" Someone was calling me in a loud whisper. I looked up and noticed my cheeks were wet, but I didn't think that's why Alice wanted me.

She motioned towards me with her hand and I got up from my chair, almost unstably.

I looked around at the guests, Tanya's family judging me with narrowed eyes. I lifted my bag and walked towards Alice, frowning, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, pulling me towards the door, "Nothing's wrong..." she paused, "Edward wants to talk to you."

I froze, shaking my head, "No, I can't."

"You _have _to." She insisted.

"No." I shook my head again, speaking low so he wouldn't hear, "I can't. Alice we aren't even as close now. He probably doesn't even consider me his best friend anymore!"

She frowned, "Don't be stupid Bella. You're always going to be his best friend. _And _we all know he's in love with you."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to protest, "Don't even try to argue. Just go in there and talk to him."

I looked at her, "But what does he even want to talk about?"

She shrugged, "He didn't tell me."

I sighed and glanced at the door. Perhaps this could be my goodbye? Maybe I could say goodbye to him once and for all, leave him behind. _Move on._

I nodded a little and moved towards the door, seeing Alice smile from the corner of my eye and walk away.

I turned the handle and walked inside slowly, looking firstly at the floor and then up at the room, seeing Edward with his back to me, by the window.

I took in a breath as I looked at him. He looked so handsome, so _Edward. _He stood in his tux, his jacket on the couch beside him and his hands in his pockets as he stared out the window.

I walked forward slightly, my heels making a clicking noise on the hard floor, making him turn.

"Bella!" he took in a breath and walked towards me.

For a moment I thought he was going to haul me into his arms and kiss me. But those dreams had died a long time ago.

He stopped in front of me, running his hands through his hair, "I'm freaking out."

I paused, looking at him for a long moment, "About?"

"The wedding! What if I mess up my vows?" Hopefully. "What if I step on her dress?" Even better. "What if she doesn't want to get married anymore?" That would make my day, month, year, _life._

I sighed, "Edward. Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong. Trust me." I put on a smile, hoping he would buy it.

He looked back at me and nodded a little, taking a breath, "Yeah you're right..." he looked down, "Listen Bella... The _real _reason I wanted you in here was-"

"Wait. You mean you're not worried?"

He laughed slightly, "No...To be honest I'm past caring." That surprised me. "I just wanted to say sorry...For everything."

I looked up at him in confusion, "Sorry?"

He nodded, glancing away from me, "If I hadn't of said hello to her on that day...None of this would've happened..." His voice turned soft, almost wishful, "Things would be different right now. We wouldn't have grown apart so much...We would've..." he stopped and looked back at me, coughing and speaking again, "I feel bad for us not talking as much, not spending as much time together as before..."

I shook my head, half in shock over his earlier words and in anger at Tanya, "It wasn't _your _fault Edward. It was _hers._"

He didn't speak but suddenly he took a step towards me, his arm reaching out to touch me in the same instant that the door opened.

"Come on man! Almost ti- Oh hey Bella!" Emmett stood at the doorway, his hand on the door frame as he smiled at us, "Sorry to interrupt." He glanced between us, looking at Edward's hand and our proximity. "Umm...Maybe I should just leave again..."

Edward shook his head, removing his hand from my skin and reaching for his tux jacket, "It's time?"

Emmett sighed and looked at me before nodding, "Yeah. It's time."

Edward nodded, fixing his jacket and walking past me slightly before stopping, "Maybe you should go out first and get your seat Bella?"

I looked at him, and was shocked that my vision was blurry as tears filled my eyes. I nodded quickly and walked out of the room as fast as I could, almost running.

I reached my seat and sat down, wiping my eyes and looking up again, seeing Edward take his position and Emmett stand beside him.

Edward looked straight ahead, his face blank and then, as the dreadful music started that sounded more like a death march than a wedding march, he turned and his eyes met mine rather than looking down the aisle at his bride to be.

I stared at him, feeling the tears spill over the rims of my eyes and flowing down my cheeks at a steady speed, but I didn't care anymore. I'd lost him. I think I deserved to cry.

He looked at me with pained eyes, shaking his head slightly, and tears in his own eyes. I saw something white at the corner of my eye and I knew she was close to him. He looked at me one last time, and then moved his eyes to her, smiling a little.

Just for a second I believed it all. I believe what Alice and Rose and every Cullen had told me. Edward loved _me. _

I watched him as he took Tanya's hand and her eyes searched his. He took a noticeable breath and put on a more convincing smile as they turned and the ceremony began.

I watched as tears streamed down my face and my heart broke over and over. I was letting him chose his life, I was letting him chose wrong.

Both our lives would be over as soon as he said the vows and I couldn't let it happen.

Words. A lifeline.

"If anyone has any lawful impediment they know of that these two people may not be married...Speak now. Or forever, hold your peace."

I stood up quickly. My actions too quick for my mind and I stumbled as my legs shook and I grabbed the chair in front of me to steady myself.

I heard gasps from the guests and in hearing these themselves, Edward and Tanya turned. Tanya with a look of bitterness and Edward, with a look of hope.

I opened my mouth, trying to speak, "You...You can't marry Tanya..."

The priest looked at me, waiting for more and I glanced at the Cullen's as they sat looking at me, smiles on their faces, nodding in encouragement.

I looked at Edward, tears falling slowly down my face, "I love you." I said brokenly, "And I've been told over and over that you love me, not Tanya. And I want to believe it. If you don't love me, fine. I'll move on... But _don't _marry Tanya. She doesn't love you."

"What?" Her shrill voice echoed through the room, "How dare you!"

I moved my eyes to her, narrowing them and moving out from my seat and into the aisle, "It's the truth! Everyone hates you Tanya. You treat Edward like the dirt on the bottom of your shoe! He doesn't love you, he's afraid. You control him, he can't even speak to anyone without you saying he's cheating! But that's your area isn't it?" I heard the gasps from the crowd, even her own family and I watched as her eyes widened and Edward stared at me, "I saw you. I saw you with that guy in College. I never told him, I didn't want to break his heart. But you've done that yourself haven't you?" I looked at Edward, speaking in a broken whisper, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I couldn't hurt you..."

He stared at me for a long moment before nodding slowly, speaking in a whisper too, "I know..." He took a breath, looking around everyone, at Tanya and then resting on me again, "The truth is... I love you too Bella. I always have. Nothing will ever change that..." he glanced at Tanya, "And you...I don't even know what to say. I didn't love you, and you obviously didn't love me..."

Tanya stared at Edward in shock and then she glanced at me. But everything else faded out, all I saw was Edward, coming towards me, his strides long and full before he reached me, taking me in his arms and pressing his lips to mine fiercely.

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back, feeling my whole world fall into place at the touch of his lips.

People cheered, I assumed it was the Cullen's... Or perhaps everyone. But the details faded out, and nothing else mattered except Edward kissing me, speaking on my lips, mumbling "I love you" over and over. Making me the happiest girl in the world.

My eyes snapped open as a hospital bed rounded the corner, a patient lying on it, notes hung over the side and a nurse walking beside it, calming the patient.

"Doctor Swan, could you please see to this patient?" I nodded, standing up from the chair at the Nurse's Station, fixing my skirt and readjusting my stethoscope around my neck. I walked towards the nurse and took the notes from her and then started walking to the bay, reaching in my pocket for my pen.

"Bella!" I turned on the spot at the sound of my name and almost twisted my ankle, reaching out to save myself knowing there was nothing to catch me.

Edward's arm reached mine and he held me up, helping me to balance myself and smiling at me. I glanced up at him, a blush forming over my cheeks, "Sorry..."

He shook his head, "My fault. Anyway, I was wondering if you've seen Tanya?"

I frowned and looked down, shaking my head, "Sorry...I haven't."

He sighed, "It's our two year wedding anniversary. I needed to tell her to be home in time. I'm taking her for dinner." He smiled.

I looked up at him, pasting on the fake smile I'd worn for _too _long now, "That's so sweet Edward. And congratulations by the way."

He laughed, "Thanks Bella. Anyway I'd better let you get back to your patient. Catch you later."

I nodded, watching as he let me go and turned, walking back down the corridor again, away from me, my heart aching after him.

Tanya and Edward got married on that day. I stayed in my seat. I didn't say a word. I let him say his vows. I let him break my heart.

* * *

**Not every story can have a happy ending, right? And i know that all my stories normally do have a happy ending and they always will, but for this one shot i thought it was better if it ended like this, less cliche. **

**Anyway, this is only a one shot, im not sure if i should or if there's any point in extending it to the events of College and the wedding. But time will tell i suppose.**

**Please review! Even if it's telling me you didn't like the sad ending. **

**Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i know this was orginally a one-shot, BUT i kinda got inspiration for it and so i thought i'd make it a two-shot. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I raised my glass, smiling as Mike wrapped an arm around my waist, speaking to our friends and family.

"Bella has agreed to make me the happiest man on the planet. And tomorrow I'll make her mine. So... To Bella and I." He raised his glass, knocking it against mine before we drank the champagne moderately.

We sat down again and he held onto my hand tightly as the dessert was passed around the table.

It was our engagement party mixed in with our stag and hen nights. We didn't want separate parties so we decided that a dinner and few drinks with our friends and family would suffice.

"You okay?" Mike's voice came from my ear as I started to eat the chocolate fudge cake that had been set in front of me.

I turned to look at him, smiling as I kissed his lips quickly, "Perfect."

He smiled in return before he turned to his own food.

It had been five years since Edward Cullen had married Tanya, and one year since I'd met Mike Newton and become engaged to be married.

Mike was a teacher that I'd met when I'd been called to the school after a gym accident and after a few dates I noticed he seemed to calm the hurt that Edward and Tanya caused day in day out.

I looked up as someone laughed, and spotted Alice at the end of the table, giggling into Jasper's ear.

I moved my gaze back to the food, or I had intended to, but Edward Cullen's gaze caught mine from where he sat across from me.

His gaze was burning into mine and I felt my heart lurch slightly. I didn't want to invite him tonight, it would be too hard, too many memories. But he was still my best friend, in some ways.

The truth was, as much as I loved Mike... Edward was the man I wanted to marry, Edward was the one who made my heart stop, and my legs turn to jelly when I stared into his eyes... Edward was the one I truly loved.

But I loved Mike. I had to.

And I was going to marry him.

Edward wasn't eating, he wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting with his arms folded on the table, looking at me.

I took a breath, moving my gaze away from him and to Mike who was talking animatedly to Susan, a nurse who we'd gotten close to recently.

I tapped his hand gently and he turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek gently before I got up, fixing my dress that Alice had let me borrow for the occasion, the dress that was _far _too short.

I walked to the bathroom of the hotel, going inside and placing both hands on the counter and shutting my eyes tight.

I could do this.

I didn't know why I was freaking out. I was going to marry Mike, have babies and a long and happy life with him.

That was enough.

I opened my eyes to look in the mirror, staring at my features and willing myself into composure.

"You can do this Bella." I chided myself confidently.

I walked back outside again, making my legs move back to my seat again. Edward wasn't looking at me now, I noticed thankfully as I sat down again.

Mike welcomed me back and then continued his talk to Charlie about the latest game that they'd watched together. Father and Son-in-Law bonding.

I ate my food slowly and the night continued in the same manner. Mike had one too many beers and the boys had to carry him out to the taxi to bring him back to his flat.

He felt the need to shout to the taxi driver that he was marrying "the gorgeous one by the door" as I waved goodbye to him. He was staying at his place tonight and I was staying at the hotel with the girls as there wasn't enough room for all of us at my flat.

I was going to head to bed with them, but the fifty year old barman had called me to him as the girls were heading upstairs. I told them not to wait, and they headed up to their rooms as I went to see what he wanted. He poured me a straight whiskey, and I beat down the pang of pain that threatened me. Straight whiskey was always the drink Edward and I had when we were at College. He explained that when a young lady like myself was getting married he'd buy them a drink as celebration... And courage to go through with the ceremony.

Half way through the drink he told me I was a lucky girl to be marrying such a good tipper. When I questioned him about it he explained that a tall, dark haired man had tipped him one hundred bucks to keep me here until everyone had gone to bed.

I sat quietly for a long moment as he washed his glass. Mike wasn't tall, he was the average height... And he had fair hair, not dark...

I brought my glass down from my lips, feeling someone behind me and noticing the barman's sudden change in posture, like someone was waiting.

I turned suddenly, seeing Edward standing by the door of the bar. I put the glass down, lifting my bag quickly and getting up.

"Um... Thank you for the drink. See you later."

The barman smiled, not noticing my nervousness, "Congratulations Bella. Have a brilliant wedding."

I didn't answer him. Instead I walked towards the door, not looking at Edward as I pushed past him, heading straight for the staircase.

"Bella." His voice called after me quietly.

I shut my eyes for a moment, gripping the stair rail as I started to mount the stairs.

"Bella. Wait." He called, closer to me now.

I didn't know why I was freaking out now. I had been fine for the past five years, until tonight.

But I did know.

It was because tomorrow every hope would be gone. Because all these years a part of me had still believed.

"Edward." I swallowed slightly as I said his name, "Go away."

"No. You don't want me to." He said, right behind me now.

He grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him as we reached the first landing. My room was on the second floor, I could make it if I ran.

But part of me didn't want to. And that Bella was in control right now.

"Bella please..." His voice was torn and I shut my eyes, surprised to feel tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Edward... Don't..."

"I don't want you to marry him." He whispered.

I gritted my teeth, pulling my arm away from his grasp, "Don't give me that Edward. Just don't." I tried to manage the anger from taking over me, but I could feel it bubbling from within me.

"It's the truth Bella. He doesn't deserve you."

I looked up at him harshly, shaking my head, "Don't start! I can't get married to the man I love, but it was okay for me to have to sit and watch you get married to that slut? I don't care anymore Edward, I don't give a fuck about her. I loved you, and you knew it. I know you did. And you still married her. So this is my turn now, and you won't ruin it."

I'd said it, what I'd always wanted to say... Now he knew.

He stayed quiet for a long moment, blinking a little. I stared at him, part of me sorry for hurting him. But the other part was rejoicing.

Edward was being selfish. I loved him, and that's why I let him marry her, because I thought it would make him happy. And now he was trying to stop me from being happy, he was ruining everything I knew.

"Bella..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words, "I... I know you loved me... I just wish you would have told me back then so I could tell you that I love you too! But you never! You let me marry her!"

"That was your choice Edward! Not mine!"

"I know! But I thought if you hadn't of stopped me then you obviously wanted me to go through with it!"

"Men are so fucking stupid!" I shouted loudly, "I don't even know why I'm staying here arguing with you! I'm getting married tomorrow Edward! _Married_!"

He grabbed my hands suddenly, pulling me closer to him until our chests were pressed together and his eyes were burning into mine, "Don't marry him..." His gentle voice was a stark contrast to my shouting and I took a breath, shaking my head and looking down.

"Edward... I'm marrying him... I love him." I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart as I felt Edward so close to me.

"You don't..." His voice was unperturbed and tender, "You love me Bella. You always have. You think you love him, but it's me... Isn't it? It's been me all along... Don't marry him... Please..."

"Edward..." I shook my head, more tears falling down my cheeks as my voice cracked, "Please..."

"Bella. Tell me you love me." His hands moved from mine, and his took my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with warm fingers.

"I... Edward... Please don't make me. It'll just make this harder." I was broken now, there was no way I could go through with tomorrow without crying or screaming or breaking down in the middle of the ceremony.

"I'm not making you do anything Bella... If you love me then you'll want to tell me. That's the reason you're standing here. If you truly didn't love me, you'd have gone to your room by now."

"You won't let me." I tried to reconcile myself desperately, but I knew he was speaking the truth.

"I'll let you go in ten seconds then. You can go to your room or you can stand here and tell me you love me. Your choice. All you." He spoke in a whisper and I shut my eyes.

"One... Two... Three..." He stopped counting aloud, but I continued in my head, dreading the moment it hit ten and his hands moved away from me.

I'd just got onto the number nine when I felt a soft kiss being laid on my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I reached ten and his hands moved from my face. I opened my eyes slowly to look at him and he stared back at me, waiting for my move.

I thought about leaving. I considered going to my room, shutting the door and blocking out the events of tonight.

But I wasn't that good.

I could never forget Edward.

"I love you..." I breathed quietly, letting out a quiet cry as I moved my hands to cover my eyes, "Oh God... I love you..."

He let out a breath before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his chest as I cried, "Ssssh... It's okay."

"No it's not." I mumbled into his chest, lying there for a moment before I made the effort to move away, "I still have to get married Edward."

He frowned. Did he really think it would be as easy as that? We could run away and be together?

"Why?" He questioned harshly. "You don't love him Bella. You love me." His voice was fiercely protective as he made the effort to hold my gaze to his, "I know you don't love him. Say it."

"I can't..." I shook my head, tears streaming down my face in a steady flow. I knew he was telling the truth, I didn't love Mike. In five minutes he'd made me realise it was all a sham, that Mike was my back-up plan. But Edward was my Prince.

"Say it Bella..."

I shut my eyes, taking a breath as I started to shake a little, "I... I don't love him..."

"You love me..." He prompted.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"And I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice and I opened my eyes again, meeting his gaze, "I love you Bella. I always have."

"But..." I tried.

"No buts... When I married Tanya... It was the end of my life, not the beginning." He shook his head a little, "I had to pay the lawyer an extra three thousand dollars to get him to bring the divorce forward enough so that I would be single before you got married... So I could tell you..."

I looked up at him, confused, "You did that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Bella. And I'm hoping you'd do the same for me."

"I would..." I nodded, "You know that."

"Then don't marry him. Marry me."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head a little, "Marry you? Don't be absurd Edward."

"I told that barman tonight that I was your fiancé. Do you know how much it made me smile Bella? I'll show you... I'll be able to say it truthfully if you'll agree to be mine... To be my wife..."

I stared at the floor, a million thoughts running through my head at once, "Am I dreaming?" I whispered to myself.

"No baby... No dreaming..." Edward answered quietly.

I shut my eyes again, "I can't just do that to Mike... He's my friend..."

"Alice and Rosalie can take care of it."

"You mean you want me to go with you now?" I looked up at him again, shocked.

He nodded, "I have my car out front, and you have an overnight bag. What else do we need? We can go anywhere you want. You have a month off work for your honeymoon booked. I booked the same month. We can spend it together."

"Get married?" I added peacefully.

He smiled softly, nodding, "Get married... And when we come back it'll have all blown over. I promise."

I took a breath, blinking a few times as I ran over it all in my head. Without realising I reached to my left hand, taking off the engagement ring on my finger.

Edward took this as confirmation and he grabbed me suddenly, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight. I draped my arms around his neck, crushing myself to him as more tears flowed down my cheeks. Happy tears, this time.

"I love you." He said triumphantly.

I smiled, closing my eyes to rejoice in his words, "I love you too."

I was finally getting everything I wanted.

Edward.

He let me go after a long moment and looked down at me, "I never told you... You look beautiful tonight."

I glanced down at the dress, "It's Alice's..." I laughed gently and shrugged.

"It suits you much better." He grinned.

I smiled in return and looked up at him again and the look in his eyes made my stomach drop. He closed his eyes and leant his forehead to mine. I sighed happily, taking in everything about him before I shut my eyes too, and he pressed his lips to mine.

We kissed softly, and I placed my hand on his cheek to hold him too me as his lips moulded to mine perfectly.

We pulled back reluctantly, "We'd better get going." He murmured, "Come on, we'll get your bag."

I let him lead me upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my bag and coat and he helped me slip it on. We were heading back downstairs when I stopped at Alice and Rosalie's room.

"Wait..." I said quietly, already knocking on their door.

It opened seconds later and Alice's eyes widened as she took in the both of us, "Oh my God... He actually did it."

Alice and Rose were in on it too?

I laughed a little, glancing at him, "I'll tell you in the car." He nodded, smiling widely.

I turned back to Alice, taking Mike's ring from my pocket and setting it in her palm as Rosalie came to the door, "I'm sorry to burden you guys with this..."

Alice and Rose shook their heads together, "No. Don't mention it. As long as you guys can finally be happy together, we'd do anything."

I smiled, biting my lip as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, "Thank you... I love you guys..."

"We love you both!" They called as we headed downstairs, "Be safe!"

Edward led me out to the front of the hotel and I saw his car being brought around to the front for us. As he was opening my door for me I saw the barman pulling on his coat as he walked away from the hotel. He glanced at me and then looked more carefully, realising it was me.

He held up a hand in a wave and grinned wide, "Happy wedding! Have a beautiful life together!" He called to us both.

I looked at Edward, kissing him quickly before I got into the car.

Edward got in seconds after me, starting the car and driving away as he took my hand in one of his. I raised his hand, kissing it gently before I set it on my lap, watching as our fingers played with each other.

I smiled to myself. For the first time in my life, I didn't know where I was going, what I was going to do. But I knew who I was going to do it with.

The love of my life. Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Awww, a happy ending after all! Perhaps that will save my head from the chopping block! xD**

**Alright so please review and i was thinking of doing an Epilogue type thing, basically a glimpse into Edward and Bella's life together in the future, so if you think that's a good idea, review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last installment of this one-shot that turned out to be a three part story! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue:

"Bella..." Someone was calling me quietly, but I refused to move. I knew I'd slept longer than usual, but the bed was too comfortable this morning.

"Bella..." Edward called again and I moved slightly, letting out a tired moan.

"Mommy!" A little voice was coming from beside me and I reached to rub my eyes.

"Wait for a minute son..." Edward's voice was just as low, and I knew without needing to open my eyes that they were standing by the bed waiting for me to wake up.

"Oday Daddy..." Timmy whispered loudly, trying to match Edward's noise level.

Timmy's cute little voice made me smile and I opened my eyes slowly, looking first at Timmy before gazing up at Edward. He was smiling down at me radiantly before he shouted loudly, "Now Timmy!"

Timmy flung his arms around me quickly and gave my cheek a big slobbery kiss, "Happy Birday Mommy!"

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his little body gently and squeezing him, "Thank you Monster!"

He pulled back and grinned, "I made you a car!"

He placed a piece of cardboard in my hand and I smiled down at it, "You mean a card?"

"Yeah!" He nodded lots and laughed, "A car!"

I grinned and shook my head a little before I heard a horn sound from outside. I looked up at Edward, "You let me sleep this late?"

He smiled and shrugged, "The birthday girl deserved a treat."

I smiled before looking back at Timmy as he patted my hand impatiently, "Mommy... Mommy... Mommy!"

"Yes?" I laughed, trying to calm him down and make him see I was listening to him.

"Me gots to go to school now! And tonight I'm going to Auntie Alice's. You know why?" He smiled widely, showing a few bright white teeth.

I shook my head, frowning a little in confusion, "No... Why?"

Edward opened his mouth quickly, "No Timmy... Don't."

But it was too late, our son opened his mouth and rushed to get it all out before his father could stop him, "Daddy is making you a spedal, romantic meal fou your birday! But..." He leaned in close to my ear and spoke loudly into it, "Don't tell annnyone, kay? It's a sedret."

I closed my eyes as I laughed, and then I looked at Edward. He was shaking his head at Timmy's revelation, but shaking with laughter too.

I giggled, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Oday good!" He kissed my lips quickly before he bounded out of the room, his backpack already attached onto him.

Edward spoke gently, still laughing, "I'll see him out to the bus."

I nodded and smiled, watching him leave before I opened my card, reading it carefully.

It had been written in Edward's elegant script,

_To Mommy._

_You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you loads. Happy Birthday!_

_Lots of love,_

And then in Timmy's attempt to write his name were massive wiggles in the shape of letters, spelling his name across the card.

I smiled wide before I placed it on the bedside table, moving to lie back in bed as Edward re-entered the room.

"You know, you really shouldn't have told him your plan for tonight." I noted, laughing as he slipped off his shoes and got into the bed beside me, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.

"Yeah I know. But I wanted someone to tell me how much of a good idea it was."

I reached up to kiss him gently, running my fingers down his cheek, "Well I could've done that..."

He smiled on my lips, "I know... Happy Birthday by the way."

I smiled, moving to lay my head in the crook of his neck, "Thank you... Birthday's are fine to mention just not the age."

He laughed, running his hands up and down my back slowly, "Bella, thirty is hardly old."

I groaned, "Don't mention that number!"

He grinned, "Oh you were very enthusiastic about mentioning it two months ago when I hit that threshold."

"But that's _different_." I said confidently, "It's different for a man to turn thirty than it is for a woman."

"That's sexist Mrs Cullen." He noted with a smirk.

"That's the truth." I said, smiling again as I sat up, "So where's my present?"

He laughed before letting go of me and reaching to the drawer in the bedside table, "Here we go..."

We moved so we could get comfortable and I laid back against his warm chest as he set the book into my hands. I looked at it for a long moment before opening the cover.

I wasn't a book after all. It was a photo album.

I ran my fingers over the first picture, two babies, one in a blue pram, one in a pink pram, both with red faces as they cried.

I smiled, shutting my eyes for a moment before I spoke, "Is this was I think it is?"

I could hear his smile as he brushed my hair back, kissing my forehead gently, "It took me forever to get all the photos. Mother's are very protective of family pictures you know."

I laughed, "Oh I know, don't worry."

I turned the page, smiling at the two toddlers who stared back at me, holding hands as they grinned for the camera.

The album was full of photos of Edward and I as we grew up. There were the cute photos, like the one of Edward stealing a kiss from me when we were seven years old. And then there were the funny photos, like the one of Edward and I trying to light a fire in my back garden to destroy the evidence of an ornament we'd smashed.

I flicked through them slowly, smiling with Edward as we watched our growing figures play back to us through the photos.

I stopped at our Graduation photo and smiled, "I never realised this photo had been taken..." I said quietly.

"Me neither..." He responded in a low voice, "I found it in the pile your mother let me have."

Edward and I were standing with our family for a photo, and his father and mother were on his two sides but still he stared over their heads at me as I smiled with my parents.

"I bet if you had of seen this photo you would've known I loved you all that time." He said as I gazed at him. He was just as handsome as he was now... Absolutely gorgeous.

And all mine.

Even there in the photo, I could tell by his expression that he loved me, that I was all he wanted to look at.

I laid my head back and smiled up at him, "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed me gently before we turned our attention back to the photos.

I smiled as we reached the pictures of our wedding day, running my fingers over Edward in his tux, one arm wrapped around my waist in a tight hold of love and possession.

We didn't get married on our month away like we'd said we would. We decided that our family and friends shouldn't miss what they'd waited our whole lives for. So instead we spent the month together, falling even deeper in love before we went back home again.

We arranged the wedding within a few weeks and got married exactly one month later. Then within the next year I fell pregnant with our first child, Timmy. He was four now, and the biggest Monster out there. But he was ours and we wouldn't change him for the world.

Mike Newton had attended our wedding. Thankfully everything blew over and there weren't many repercussions after I literally ran off with someone else. After Edward and I explained everything he accepted it and started to move on.

Now he was married to Susan, the same nurse who had attended the engagement party on the same night Edward and I confessed our love for each other.

"You okay?" Edward's voice was quiet as he kissed the skin under my ear.

I smiled, "Perfect... Just thinking."

"About what?" He inquired curiously.

I closed the photo album gently and set it down beside us on the bed. I turned then to face him and took his face in my hands, "Thinking that I have the most amazing husband in the world. I'm a very lucky woman and I love you."

He grinned, "Well that's good, because I love you too Mrs Cullen."

I smiled brightly before I bit my lip, "Umm... I also have a present for you..."

He frowned a little, "Me? But it's your birthday baby."

"I know. But it's a present for me too." I nodded.

"Alright then... What is it?" He smiled.

I reached for his hand gently, lifting it and entwining our fingers for a moment before I placed his hand over my stomach, looking down at it before glancing up to meet his gaze.

He looked back at me for a moment before looking down at my stomach. I watched as the realisation flickered in his face and he quickly looked back up at me again, "No way..."

"Yes way..." I smiled, speaking in a whisper.

"You're pregnant?" He almost shouted, his grin forming across his face so wide I could nearly see all of his teeth.

I nodded, "I'm pregnant!"

"When did you find out?" He asked eagerly.

"Last night. I thought it would make better sense to tell you today..."

He gazed down at my stomach for another long moment before shaking his head slowly, "I'm going to be a dad again..."

I moved to position myself in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, "And I'll be a mother."

He put his forehead to mine, "Thank you."

"No..." I shook my head, smiling, "Thank _you. _You made all my dreams come true. I love you."

He reached to kiss me gently, "I love you too. Forever."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please give one last review! xx**


End file.
